The Rain in Your Heart
by Angela On My Shoulder
Summary: Ziva hasn't been quite right for a fortnight now. Horrible summary, I know. Hopefully a semi-decent fic inside. Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Ziva hasn't been quite right for a fortnight now. Horrible summary. D= Warning: Character death._

**Part one. There will be two more chapters to follow.  
I warn you again, this fanfic involves the death of a character.  
If that will upset you in any way, don't read further.**

_

* * *

**Present day**_

Ziva David was sitting on the couch in her apartment. She had ordered pizza, but only ate one slice and the rest was still sitting in its box on the table. The apartment was dark. No lights were on and the television was shut off. There was a loud roll of thunder that shook her walls, but Ziva just sat there, unblinking and staring out the window.

---

_**Two weeks earlier**_

"Can we call it a day, Boss?" Tony asked as they walked back into the squadroom at NCIS

They had just raided a house and apprehended the suspect in their investigation into the death of a petty officer with an unfortunate drug habit. What seemed like a regular investigation escalated into busting a major drug cartel. As a result, none of the team had gotten much sleep over the last few days. They were all looking forward to taking the rest of the day off and relaxing until they had to return the next morning.

Gibbs pondered Tony's question for a moment before answering,

"Get out of here." He said to his three agents.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all smiled as they quickly grabbed their things from their desks and walked to the elevator together.

"Whaddya reckon?" Tony said as the metal doors began to close, "You guys want to go for a drink?"

"You two go ahead." McGee said hitting the button to take him down to Abby's lab, "I'm gonna see if Abby's doing anything."

"How about you, Zee-vah?" he turned to his female partner

"I will come with you Tony, but I am not going to be staying out for the entire night." Ziva pushed the button for the ground floor of NCIS.

"Good enough for me." Tony said with a smile.

---

Ziva looked up at the clock on the wall as Tony drained the last drops of his martini from the glass. The time was 8:30PM, it was not late by any means, but she and Tony had been at the bar together for the last five hours.

"I think I am going to go home, Tony." Ziva said, standing up from the bar, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Hold up, Zi." Tony also stood up, "I probably should head off too. After all, it's a school night." he smiled.

The two partners walked through the near-empty bar and out onto the street. Tony was unsteady on his feet and leant on his car for support when they reached it.

"Tony, I do not think you should drive. You are drunk."

"Don't be redunculous Ziva. I'm fine." Tony said

He spun his car keys around on his finger, but they came off the end and went flying onto the middle of the sidewalk. Ziva walked over and picked them up for him.

"On second thoughts," Tony said, "Could you give me a ride home, Ziva?"

Ziva looked at Tony and smiled; they both walked to her car which was parked further down the street.

---

Ziva had blocked Tony's ramblings about a movie he watched recently and was focussing on the road ahead of her. She was stopped at the traffic lights when she heard her car door open. As she turned around, she felt herself get pulled out of the car. Tony saw what was happening and immediately sobered up. He jumped out of the car, pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it towards the man. Ziva was attempting to fight him off, he pulled out a knife but Ziva kicked it out of his hand. As he went to retrieve it, Tony took aim. The alcohol hadn't completely worn off; Tony's arms weren't steady and he struggled to keep on target. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He only opened them when he heard Ziva gasp. His bullet had missed completely and hit her in the arm. Tony ran over to her and applied pressure to her wound. Ziva looked up at his face, and he looked over to hers. He apologised with his eyes and was about to speak when his face lost all expression. He fell sideways and Ziva could see a knife sticking out of his back. She leapt up off the ground and ran towards the attacker. As she was reaching for her gun, she felt a hand push her in the chest. She was winded, fell to the ground and hit her head on the gravel. The man jumped into Ziva's car and drove away, crushing Tony as he went.

* * *

**How was that?  
Sorry everyone, especially Zakia.  
But you were warned.**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to all the reviewers and subscribers. =D  
I was thrilled when I opened my inbox this morning to see all the notifications.  
I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

_**Present day**_

Ziva watched the rain hammering against her window. It was being blown in her direction by a ferocious wind. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the neighbourhood as if it were daylight; it was shortly followed by a loud roll of thunder. This was easily the worst storm Ziva had seen in her four years in America. The weather had been unseasonably bad for the last two weeks. Both in DC, and in her heart.

---

_**One week earlier**_

Ziva sat in the front row at Tony's funeral. The white of her sling stood out against her completely black attire. She was flanked on either side by Abby and Gibbs. Abby squeezed her hand constantly during the service, none of which Ziva heard, she was too busy replaying the events that led to Tony's death in her head. She was only pulled out of her headspace at the end of the funeral by Gibbs grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair. She looked around at all the people who were at the funeral. She was unable to focus on anyone's face except those of her immediate team. Gibbs wore a hardened expression, but his eyes showed great pain, like he had lost a son. McGee was consoling Abby. She was crying into him and he was close to tears himself. Despite how much he and Tony fought, they had a sort of brotherly affection for each other. Abby lifted her head from McGee's shoulder, her eyes were red and puffy and make-up was streaming down her face. Ducky was standing alone at Tony's coffin. He appeared to be talking to him as he does with most dead bodies he comes across. But his expression showed that the conversation he was having was much more heartfelt than usual. Ziva looked back at Gibbs and he embraced her in a hug.

---

At the reception, Ziva stood in the corner and stared through the sea of people. The anger inside of her grew with each smiling face she saw. She gripped her plastic cup so hard that the sides caved in and the water spilled onto her. Gibbs appeared handed her a napkin and she proceeded to dry herself down.

"You don't have to stay, Ziva." He whispered into her ear

"Tony would not leave." She said, barely audible and not turning to face him

"He would if it made you feel better."

Ziva turned and looked Gibbs straight in the eyes,

"It does not matter where I am." She said, "Everywhere I go I feel the same. I should have fought him off. I should have never let him pull me out of the car. I should have just driven off and he would still be alive."

Ziva blinked hard to force the tears back and Gibbs stood in front of her.

"Ziva, stop blaming yourself." He was angry at Ziva's self-pity. Gibbs tried to hide it but it still crept through in his voice, "You're smart enough to know that it was not your fault that Tony died. If you really love him you would not let his death get to you. He would want for you to keep on living and not spend the rest of your life grieving over him."

Gibbs picked up the plastic cup off the ground and walked away, throwing it into the bin with excessive force as he went.

* * *

**Poor Ziva. D=**

**\/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not nearly as many people reviewed last time than I had hoped. D=  
But oh wells.  
This is the final chapter. Enjoy. =D**

* * *

_**Present day**_

Ziva finally got up off the couch. The storm was still going on outside as powerful as ever. Ziva walked to her bedroom and put on a pair of sneakers. She walked out the front door of her apartment and slowly walked down the four flights of stairs down to the ground level. She had stopped taking the elevator and always used the stairs, even when at NCIS. She walked through the lobby and was thankful that none of her neighbours were out of their apartments at this time of night. Ziva stepped out into the street and pulled the hood on her sweatshirt over her head. That was useless, her clothes were already soaked through within a minute of being outside.

---

Ziva walked for miles along the streets of DC. She walked to the Navy Yard, to Tony's apartment, to the bar they so often went to after work. Her body was numb with the cold; her hair and clothes were saturated and would no longer absorb any water, causing the rain to just bounce off her. Tiredness wasn't a factor, as she hadn't felt fully awake for the last fortnight. Ziva wandered to the intersection where Tony had lost his life. It was the crossroads of two relatively major streets, but it was always quiet at night. She sat down on the kerb and stared at the spot where she and Tony had ended up on the ground. She could still visualise the night's events as vivid as if they were happening again. Remembering make Ziva feel sick to the stomach, but she still didn't cry.

---

Ziva was sitting on a bridge when he came. Her feet were dangling over the edge and she was doubled over in an effort to suppress the pain in her stomach. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Tony smiling sadly at her. She remained seated in shock for a moment, but then stood up and threw her arms around him. Ziva buried her head in his chest and cried, she felt comfortable shedding the tears he'd been building up in his presence. For he was Tony, and around him she could let her emotions free.

---

Gibbs was driving home from work when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the side of the bridge. With a sudden feeling of panic he pulled over and ran to the person. He recognised the long brown hair as that of Ziva's and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The turned and looked at him for a moment before standing up and hugging him. She sobbed into his chest and he soothingly rubbed her back. They stood on the side of the road in the pouring rain, but he didn't mind because he knew that this was a big and very much needed step for her to take.

* * *

**I apologise if the ending caused confusing for anyone.  
Feel free to drop me a mail for clarification.**

**I think you should all thank Zakia for not murdering me and allowing you to find out how this ends.  
On the count of three. One, two, three:  
THANK YOU ZAKIA!!!**

**\/  
**


End file.
